


Dinner

by Maxinthewell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, PWP, Smut, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxinthewell/pseuds/Maxinthewell
Summary: mix of how Lily and Narcissa get together with a smut scene.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 22





	Dinner

Gently Narcissa pulled her knees apart, softly pressing a kiss against the panties which the act revealed. Already they were a little damp as their owner panted lightly above her, desire written across her freckled features. 

“Enjoying yourself, Evans?” Narcissa asked her, vanishing the fabric off the other woman with little thought.

“Enjoy seeing me on my knees, ready to please you?” With this she gave Lily a slow lick, tasting the arousal which she was leaking. Above her, Lily moaned, nodding her head before letting out a long, “Yessss.”

\-----

Lily Evans had always had a crush on the Slytherin Narcissa Black, but it hadn’t been until the two had left Hogwarts that she managed to have a conversation with her that wasn’t related to their studies. The two of them had ended up in the same place of employment, and more importantly, the same working group. It took Lily more than a month to work up the courage to ask Narcissa out on a date, but the other woman had simply smiled and told her she would make reservations for dinner that Friday for not long after they had finished work. 

\-----

They were both lying on the bed now, Narcissa above Lily as her fingers rubbed against the other’s clitoris. Lily’s body taunt beneath her, flushed gently red as her nipples were teased by Narcissa’s other hand.

“How do you want me, my love?” The blonde asked, pulling her hands away from the body below her, in order to take in the fruit of her labour.

“Would you like my fingers in you, to know that I’m inside you as your flesh clings to mine?” A gasp and a moan broke from Lily’s lips as she thought back to the fingers that had just been on her, and how delicious they would feel inside her.

“Or should I transfigure a dildo for you? Something to fill you up, firm and thick as it penetrates you,” Another moan was received at this, but also a shake of a head.

“No, no. Want you. Want to feel _you_.” Lily rushed out, grabbing Narcissa’s hands and drawing them back to her body.

\------

The two women had drawn stares from those around them as they walked into the restaurant Narcissa had booked at. While it was nicer than she was used to, Lily knew it was still within her comfort zone, unlike some of the other restaurants she was sure the blonde woman must have visited with her family in the past. 

Their table was towards the back of the main dining room, dark yet brightened just enough by several candles so the pair would be able to see each other, and their food. 

“Thank you for getting us a reservation,” Lily said, sitting down carefully so her dress wouldn’t crease while they ate.

“The owner knows my family,” Narcissa smiled, sitting down gracefully though with less care for her clothing, as she had chosen to go with fitted dress trousers and a loose blouse for the night, rather than a more delicate dress. 

“Still, I doubt I would have managed to get us a reservation here, particularly only a few days before the date.”

“Oh?” Narcissa questioned, gaze flickering quickly across a menu set on the table in front of her. 

“What did you have in mind when you asked me on a date, then?” Her sharp eyes met Lily’s, stealing her attention from the other woman’s own menu.

Lily laughed, a light blush rising to her face as she admitted she really hadn’t made any set plans for if Narcissa said yes, “I was half convinced you wouldn’t even answer me, choosing instead to walk away from the question.” The only reason why she hadn’t been fully convinced was because she had gotten to know the other was far too polite to do something half as rude to another.

Narcissa reached across the table and grabbed Lily’s hand, eyes earnest as she told the other, “I would never turn you down.”

\-----

Narcissa had two fingers inside Lily, stroking the sensitive spots she had discovered over the course of their relationship. Her other hand teased a nipple while her mouth was attached to the other. Lily’s body grew tenser as Narcissa adjusted her lower hand so she could rub at the clitoris with her thumb while she moved her fingers in and out. 

Sensing the other woman was getting close, Narcissa began to kiss up Lily’s chest and neck in order to crash their lips together. Moving her hand faster, she muffled the yell Lily released as she climaxed with her own mouth.

Smiling smugly, Narcissa moved off Lily and watched as she panted, her body draped across the bed beside her. While Narcissa hadn’t climaxed herself, seeing her lover blissed out, smiling happily as she recovered was more than enough for Narcissa in that moment.  
Taking in the beauty of the women beside her, Narcissa couldn’t help but say:

“I love you Lily Evans.”


End file.
